the_originals_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mortal Tribrid
Mortal Tribrids are a rare and powerful creature that is created by the combination of Witch, Werewolf, and Vampire bloodlines. They are alive but have unique vampiric traits. There are currently only 2 known in existance. Creation Both of the Mortal Tribrids that currently exist were born of unions with an Original Vampire. This species was created when Niklaus Mikaelson conceived Hope Mikaelson with Hayley Marshall, proving that his werewolf side was able to overpower his vampire nature in order to allow him to procreate. The second Mortal Tribrid was born as the result of a spell cast by Esther Mikaelson, allowing all of her Original Vampire child to conceive a child with their partner regardless of either's vampire status. Variations 1/2 Werewolf, 1/4 Vampire, 1/4 Witch Hope Mikaelson is the only surviving example of this variation of Mortal Tribrid. She received 1/4 Vampire, 1/4 Werewolf, and 1/4 Witch from her father (Niklaus Mikaelson) and 1/4 Werewolf from her mother (Hayley Marshall-Kenner). She has the ability to practice magic, and also has enhanced agility and senses due to her vampire nature. 1/2 Siphoner, 1/4 Vampire, 1/4 Werewolf Lonndenn Mikaelson is the only surviving example of this variation of Tribrid. She received both the Witch Gene, and the Werewolf Gene from her mother, Dianna, then received a second Witch Gene and Vampire Gene from her father, Elijah. Her natural power had she been born a full witch as a first born of two Norwegian witch bloodlines would have been too much for her mortal body to hold so it protected itself by making her a Siphoner rather than a witch. She is only the second Siphoner the Hagen bloodline has ever had and the first in the Eriksson bloodline, and as a first born she has tremendous siphoning power. 1/2 Witch, 1/4 Vampire, 1/4 Werewolf Eden Griffith-Malraux is a magically created example of this type of tribrid. She was created by combining the magically combining of Freya Mikaelsdotter and Keelin Malraux's eggs into one (giving her 1/4 Witch, 1/4 Vampire, and a 1/4 Werewolf) and combining with Vincent Griffith's sperm (giving her another 1/4 Witch). She was carried and birthed by Keelin Malraux. Strengths Lonndynne Mikaelson * Siphoning: she has been shown to be able to siphon magic from much further distances away than most siphoners. She has been shown to be able to Siphon from multiple sources even when some are rooms away at the same time. She is also shown to struggle with control over this ability of hers as she is shown to nearly siphon the vampirism (and by extension the life of) of nearly 10 vampires all at the same time even though only one (Elijah) was within her line of sight. ** Her siphoning is unique in that she does not require physical contact in order to siphon. * Spell Casting: once she has absorbed magic from a source she can then cast spells like any other witch, including: ** Telekinesis: moving people or objects from one place to another ** Pain Infliction: inflicting excruciating migraines ** Pyrokinesis: can manipulate fire * Potion Brewing: with her mother's instruction, Lonndynne has become quite capable with magical concoctions and elixirs with supernatural properties * Weaknesses Lonndynne Mikaelson * Mortality:The amount of magic she is capable of siphoning at once and the amount of magic that her mortal body can handle channeling is out of portion to one another, nearly costing her her life if not for her mother's intervention. She can also die by any number of means that would kill a mortal being. * Dark Objects: She is also shown not to be able to siphon from the Vampire and Werewolf sides of her nature, much like her half-cousin, Grace, but when the two are together they can siphon from these sides of one another's natures. It is also shown that if enough Witches are used to create an object to prevent siphoning (and it is unknown how many witches are required), she can be completely stripped of her ability to practice magic until the item (chains, for example) are removed, such as what occurred at Shiloh Place. * Lobelia Flower: it is likely that if Lobelia Flower is ingested by Lonndynne, even if she were able to siphon magic she would be unable to use it until the effects of the flower wore off, though it is likely to take a large amount of this plant to do so. * Witch-Knockout Powder (Witch Sleeping Powder): it is shown that due to the fact that a Siphoner is by genetics a witch, this powder has the same effect on her that it would on a Witch, however at Shiloh Place she showed that due to being able to siphon the magic effect of the dust, the effects do not last nearly as long as it would on a Witch, and that due to the strength of her siphoning, it does not last nearly as long as it did on her half-cousins, Hope and Grace, even though the latter is also a Siphoner and would have been able to siphon it as well Category:Species